The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Future
by Link 12369
Summary: In the year 2011 a new hero awakens to fight the evil of Hyrule that is begining to stire once more...
1. Prologue

The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Future

Prologue

Professor David Boditch watched out the small circular window of the submarine as the surface of the ocean and _The Mary Queen _disappeared. It would be a long a dive, about an hour to two to get to the level of the sea he was trying to get. He laid back and relaxed.

Two weeks ago the steam liner _The King of the Seas _had sunk and almost all aboard had went down with her. It was the worst sea disaster since the _Titanic _and many people had lost loved ones. The news world had jumped on it and now it was all over the news. For the two whole weeks there had been nothing else on. All the talk shows and news channels on TV had been about it. Now it was his job to go down and try to identify what had caused the sinking of her.

Really all Professor Boditch wanted was to get on TV. No longer would he have to sit and watch the other professors sit and talk to Anderson Copper or Oprah. He would be sitting there with them, and become famous! He would leave his small shack that was called a lab and get a new job at a University.

A red light went on to tell Boditch that he had arrived at the sit of _The King of the Seas. _He went to the window again and looked out into the haze.

The hull of the ship was about 15 feet away. He could still see the portholes and lifeboats, hanging unused. He moved the sub higher and closer so that he was over the swimming pool. To his horror he saw the bodies. Hundreds of them, all looking as if they were ready to run to the boats and sail away from the ship.

He moved lower, towards the bow of the ship, looking for any signs of damage. "_Nothing on the port side,_" he thought. He moved around the bow and towards the starboard side.

What he saw shocked him. A gapping hole, about the size of 4 to 5 elephants was ripped into the side of her. This ship had just not hit an iceberg like the experts had thought they said. Something had deliberately done this. He moved closer, and saw that they looked more like bit marks on the ship. He went back to the headset sitting in the back.

"Robert," he said, "Pull me back up, I have to tell you what I am seeing." Static came, and then the voice of 54 year old Robert Egir, Boditch's lab partner. "Roger that," he said and the sub began to rise.

Boditch sat back. Now he would be the headline of tomorrow's news. "Professor Finds the Cause of Sink," he though to himself and smiled.

Suddenly a warning light came on. The sub was getting too close to another object. He looked out the window. And screamed.

A huge sea monster looked back at him. It was long, and several tentacles coming out of its mouth. An eye floated in one of them, looking back, wondering if the metal capsule contained a meal. It opened its mouth and swallowed the sub whole.

The next day Professor David Boditch was the headline. Just not in the way he had though he would be.


	2. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Future

Chapter 1

Link woke the sound of the spastic alarm clock and fell out. He looked towards the bright red lights that told him the time. 7:35. "Damn it!" he yelled and ran to pull on some clothes. Digging threw the laundry was never a fun chore of sorts but since he never did his, he had to. After finding a pair of pants that didn't smell too bad, he dashed into the kitchen and fixed up his favorite. Coco Puffs with chocolate milk.

After finishing, he threw it into the sink, packed his backpack and fell/ran down the stair and onto 85 St. The noise of New York City filled his ears, the street carts rolling by, the cars honking, and the subway screams coming up from the entrance underground. He turned towards the bus stop and started to walk.

A little bit about Link now. The reason he has the name "Link" is because his father was a video game ADDICT. He gave the name to his son during his Legend of Zelda phase in life. His mother wanted to name him David, after his grandfather, put his dad had already submitted the name. Link also had a strange mark on his left hand, three triangles forming one big triangle with a hollow triangle in the middle. His father had said that he had it when he was born, but his mother had said that his dad had given him the tattoo when he was 2. Since he lived with his mother, he believed her side of the story.

Link hadn't seen his dad in over 10 years. He had left when Link was six, and never came back. Sometimes his mother said that he had tried to call, but Link was never there in time to answer it. Not that he cared. A dad that left in his mind was useless.

So, as Link paid for the bus he didn't notice the strange man wearing the big overcoat. He had other things on his mind. The math test today, playing football after school and the loads of homework that would come after.

Little did he know that this day's plan would change in a way he would have never foreseen.

The school day went like every day before it. Get a bad test score, get yelled at by teacher. Do well in gym, get praised by teacher. The football practice went about the same well. Sitting on the bench and waiting to get in the game. He knew that his life sucked, but did it have to be this bad?

After football, he went to the bus station only to see that he had missed the 5 p.m. bus because of the game. Swearing under his breath he started the walk home. He didn't like walking. It took to long and why bother if you had a bus or a car to take? His mother loved to walk. She most likely was on the treadmill right now.

He stopped by the CVS store to pick up some gum. While paying, a man in a large overcoat bumped into him. "Sorry," the rough voice replied and the man walked out the door.

"1.25 please," said the cashier behind the desk, and Link reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Nothing. He looked out the door. The man in the overcoat was running down the street to the corner. "Hey!" he yelled and charged after him.

For a man in a huge overcoat he was fast. It almost looked as if he were gliding over the street, not hitting a single person. In fact, why wasn't anyone helping he catch the thief? Didn't they hear him yelling?

The man turned down an ally way behind the Wal-Mart. Link charged after him. Finally, not playing in the football game was paying off. If he had played he might not have had the energy to catch this guy.

The man now had run into a dead end. No one else was around. He was trapped. "Give me my wallet," Link said making sure that the man couldn't run past him. The man pulled out a round medallion, it was bright yellow. "Hey!" Link said, but a bright flash blocked his sight and then he felt a punch to the face. He hit the ground hard.

When Link woke, he was standing on a platform that looked just like the tattoo on his hand. Holding his head, he looked around. There were six other smaller platforms around him, each looking like a different colored medallion. Red, blue, green, purple and orange. And on the yellow one stood the man that had taken his wallet.

"Where am I?" he asked. His head was still pounding from the blow.

"You are in the Chamber of the Sages, inside the Temple of Light in the Sacred Realm," the man said. "And I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. Welcome, the Hero of Time Link!"


	3. Chapter 2

A Link to the Future

Chapter 2

Link looked around again. "Um, ok is this come kind of trick or something? Who sent you, my dad?"

The man named Rauru shook his head. "It is no trick Link; you are the next hero of this world. While you do not have any of the power that the past hero's have had you do have an ability that none of them ever had."

"Really?" Link said. "What is that? Living not in a video game world?"

Again Rauru shook his head. "You do not believe me do you?" He turned around as if looking for something beyond the haze of the room.

"Of course not! What do you think I am? A geek like my dad? Why do you think my mom left him?"

"You may leave then if you do not believe me," Rauru said, tossing Link's wallet back to him. He caught it on the jump and looked around. "How do I get out of here?"

Rauru snapped his fingers and suddenly Link was back in the ally that he had chased the old man into. He walked back onto the street and asked a man were the nearest bus station was.

Right down this street and take a left. You need direction to the Video Game Convention too?" he said with a laugh.

Link looked down and gasped. He was wearing what looked like a green tunic and hiking boots. He was also wearing white legging, and a green cap that went down to his shoulders. Were had his football jersey gone?

He ran to the bus station and rode it home. He ran to his room and pulled on some normal clothes. He threw the tunic and the rest out the window. He returned to the living room and watched the NBA Finals until he fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was 9 in the morning on Saturday. He went to kitchen and had breakfast. He went out and took the bus to the basketball courts, hoping that some people he knew would be there and they could start a pick up game. When he got there he saw that Anthony and some of the other basketball team members were there.

"Hey guys, pick up game anyone?" he asked, spinning the ball on his finger.

The rest of them turned and started to laugh. "You sure you're not going to get hot in that thing?" one of them asked. He looked down. To his horror he was wearing the tunic again, chain mail and all. He ran back to the bus station and rode it back home. Once again he threw the tunic out the window.

Needless to say the rest of the day went like this. He went somewhere to hang out and meet friends and he would end up wearing the green tunic. Run home, throw it out, burn it, rip it to shreds. Nothing worked. By the end of the day he had finally decided on a solution.

"I have to find Rauru."


	4. Chapter 3

A Link to the Future:

Chapter 3

It took most of the next day for Link to find Rauru. He checked every ally and place he could think of that a shady guy like him would hide. The truth was he found him at the Comic Convention. He was playing with what looked like the new Wii U that Nintendo had just released.

"Oh hello Link," he said. "Why have you come looking for me?"

"Stop all the stuff that has been happening to me! The Tunic and all the embarrassment!"

"It is not I who causes all of this. It is that," he said, pointing at the triangle tattoo on Link's hand.

"This!" he said. "This is a tattoo that my dad put on me when I was two!"

Rauru let go of the game tablet and turn around. "That is not a tattoo; your mother lied to you because she did not want you to have this life. That mark on your hand is the mark of the Triforce, the relic that was left when the Golden Goddess of Hyrule left this world. And you Link, are the possessor of the Triforce of Courage."

Link rolled his eyes. He remembered some of this from the video game walkthrough books that his dad had left at the apartment. He still didn't believe any of this crap that the old man was saying.

"Meet me at the roof of your apartment building at six tonight," Rauru said. 'And make sure you finish this book by then."

He tossed Link a book that size of 3 encyclopedias. The cover said, "A Dummies Guide to the Legend of Zelda. "Great more work," he said but when he looked up the old man was gone.

It took Link most of the day to finish the book, but by six he was on Chapter 25: The Golden Goddess of Hyrule. He left the book on his bed and headed up to the roof.

When he got there, the old man was standing there with four other figures that Link could not make out. He stopped about 5 feet from them and cleared his throat.

"Ah, you have come Link," Rauru said and turned with the other four figures. One was a small girl who looked as is she were six years old. The next had sandy colored skin and was built like a WWE wrestler. The last two were women one with white hair and a dagger in one hand the other dark skinned and was wearing what looked like a Middle East garment.

"These are the other four sages of the Sacred Realm, Saria the Sage of the Forest, Darunia the Sage of Fire, Impa the Sage of Shadow, and Nabooru the Sage of the Spirit. I am as I told you before the Sage of Light."

Link thought back to the book he had read. "But there are six sages, where is the Sage of Water?"

The sage looked down and the ground and a cold wind flew past. "Ruto was killed by Ganondorf the Leader of the Gerudo. We have searched the whole underworld for her soul but have not found a trace of it."

Link pointed at Nabooru. "But she is a Gerudo if I remember, so shouldn't she be punished for Ruto's death?"

Nabooru pulled out what looked like a mean looking tulwars. "If you also remember I hated Ganondorf and helped the Hero of Time stop his evil reign."

Link took a step back. He could tell that this women was dangerous. He would try not to make here mad in the future.

"What we need from you is to become the next hero. Please touch the Triforce on your hand," Rauru said.

Link looked at the symbol on his hand. He had touched it before and nothing had happened. Why would it happen this time? He raised his finger and pressed on the Triforce.

A bright flash came, and blinded him. Images flashed by of a young boy fight a huge spider, Gohma is what she was called, and then of the boy pulling a blue sword out of a pedestal. An older looking boy still in green was fighting two witches, and then fighting a man with a Triforce symbol on his hand as well. Then he was back on the roof.

The five sages gasped in awe. "I didn't think it would work," said Impa. "It is him," said Nabooru. "Brother," said Darunia a tear rolling down his cheek. "Link?" asked Saria, a tear also rolling down hers.

"What said Link, looking the in the window to the door that he had taken to get up here. He gasped as well. He was a totally different person. He had long golden hair, the green tunic on, and a sword rested on his back as well as a shield. In his pockets he could feel different items hitting his sides. "What happened?" he asked looking at Rauru.

"You have used your ability," he said, "You have taken control of the Hero of Time's soul. All hail Link the Hero of Time!"


	5. Chapter 4

A Link to the Future

Chapter 4

Andrew Ganrow ran down the ally. He could still here them behind him. What did they want with him? He had never seen them before in his life! He started to speed up. Maybe he could outrun them…. BAM! He saw stars. A brick wall had appeared out of nowhere, and it felt like he had just broken his nose.

The men had caught up with him. He pushed himself up against the wall.

"Give it to us!" one of them yelled.

"I don't now what you're talking about!" Andrew. He really didn't. All he had in his suitcase was his work papers and his cell phone. He tossed them his wallet. "There you can have it!"

The man on the right picked it up and sniffed it. He coughed and ripped it in half. "This is not it!" he yelled. "Where is it?"

"I don't know!" Andrew yelled as the men walked closer. Their skin seemed to be melting off; they were now more like lizard like animals with knives! He yelled once more and then was quite.

Link still could not believe it. How had he done this? One second he was himself, the next an elf in green? He looked at Rauru again. "What…how….why?"

"It is your ability," he said. "You are a soul seeker, one who can call the dead souls and take control of there forms. The Hero of Time's soul came to you because of the people you just met. Since they are from his past, your soul looked for a soul related to them. And it found the hero's."

"So, why do you want me? It can't be just because of what I can do."

Nabooru stepped in. "It is because of other reasons that we need you. The great prison that holds all the dead souls of Hyrule is having a minor breakout. Some creatures and people who should not be appearing in this world are. Creature like darknuts, iron knuckles, and stalfos to name a few and none of this world's people are bred to fight them. That is why you are an important person with your ability."

A scream came from the ally below. "I would try to use that ability now to save Andrew Ganrow who is currently getting attacked by two Lizalfos." The sages then started to fade away.

"Wait, two what?" Link asked, but the sages were gone and the screams returned. He ran to the edge of the building and looked down. He could see a man cowering in the corner, and two lizard like creatures closing in on him. They looked like the Lizalfos he had seen in the guide book.

Now how to get down there? It was a 7 story fall so jumping was out of the question. He though back to the Hero of Time's items the guide book had stated. Bow and Arrows, Megaton Hammer, Bombs…

"Hookshot!" he said and instantly a blue Hookshot appeared in his hand. "OK that is extremely cool," he said and took aim at the lowest balcony on the opposite building.

The Lizalfos called Ramak pulled his knife out of the human. He had been telling the truth. He had not had what the Master had been seeking. A useless mission it had been and now they would be punished for their failure. He knew that Glerok, his partner, too was already worried of the pain they would both suffer.

Suddenly he heard the sound of metal on metal. He turned and heard a quick slash and Glerok cry out. "Glerok!" he cried and turned to see another human standing over his partners dead body. He pulled out his spare knife and barked at it. He had just killed one, what more was this one? Then he saw that this one had a weapon. A very familiar weapon…. Images flashed through his mind of a hero in green fighting him in the Desert Colossus with the same sword. No, it could be him. He had died many centuries ago. The Master had told him so!

"You are dead!" he screamed and charged the human. He swung, but his knifes only met thin air. He felt the pain of a sword cutting through his abdomen and felt the blood roll down his side.

"No, you are." The human said and Ramak fell to the ground. He had tasted death twice. And he still hated the taste.

Link sheathed his sword and watched as the Lizalfos' bodies disappeared. He turned to the man. He was dead, no doubt about that, but the wound he had received was brutal. The two Lizalfos had slit his throat and his stomach along with long gashes down his legs. They really had wanted to kill him. Had it been out of anger? He had heard the two of them talking about not finding what the "Master" had wanted. He heard a rush of wind and turned to see the sages once behind him once again.

"Why did they kill him?" he asked. He was still shocked by the death of this innocent man and the fact that he had just killed as well.

"That is what your job is," said Impa. "We cannot leave this city because of how close it is the Sacred Realm. You on the other hand can. We are offering you a quest young hero. One that may kill you but one that may also save the world."

"Oh, great! Ok I accept the quest. As long as it gets me out of school for the next two weeks or so."

"It will," said Darunia chuckling under his breath. "We need you to head to the Spirit Realm or the Deity Realm as it was called the old days of Hyrule. We will supply you with a ride as well as a companion on this trip."

"Where do I need to go?" Link asked. "To Salt Lake City," said Rauru. "There in the desert surrounding it you will find the Desert Colossus and within it the Gate to the Deity Realm."

They had been walking out of the ally and not where on the street. Link looked around. "So, where is my ride?" he asked. Saria pulled some car keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Link. "Push the alarm button," she said and Link did. A six note jingle came out of the keys. It sound like the Epona's song from the game he had once seen one of his friends play. Then to surprise a cherry red 458 Italia Ferrari pulled up.

"This is my ride!" he said. "Sweet!" But then he saw that there was a girl in the car. She looked about his age, maybe older, and was wearing a green dress. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Meet Farore, one of the Golden Goddess of Hyrule," said Rauru. "She will be your partner on this quest."


	6. Chapter 5

A Link to the Future

Chapter 5

*Six weeks before*

Ghirahim rested his head on the cell wall. How long had he been in this living hell? The last time he had asked the guard he had said 10,000 years. Only another 10,000 to go he had though with a chuckle. But no matter. For today would be his great escape and soon he would bring all his terror on the world that had seen him as a demon.

He heard the click of the key in the metal keyhole. The guards where here to take him to lunch. How funny. It would be his meal that would kill them.

The Demon Lord Ghirahim was one of the many prisoners in island prison of Golgutha. Golgutha was 1,000 miles away from the nearest port town and no boats came to the island. When new prisoners came they came by what the others called the Dragon Drop. A dragon, carrying the new prisoner would fly over the prison and release a cage that held them. There was no way out of the prison. It had a clean record, no having ever escaped. Until today.

Ghirahim whore handcuffs that kept him from teleporting out of the prison. That was his main skill, teleportation magic. However they didn't prevent him from teleporting other objects. And for the past week, he had been storing the bones of the chicken he had been having every day from meals. Now they would come in handy.

Suddenly the guards started to choke. "Oh my god, are you choking?" he asked them, but got no reply. "But I'm wearing handcuffs. I can't help!" He started to laugh and then cry as he saw their faces turn blue and then they stopped breathing. "Now to get out of these," he said and teleported the guards keys into the lock of his cuffs. With a simple click he was free. But instead of leaving the prison he headed in the direction of cell block G.

Cell block G was isolated from the rest of Golgutha. It held the most dangerous prisoners in all the Spirit Realm. Now Ghirahim was going to free one of them. A quick teleport and he was in the cell block. He walked up the dimly lit path and stopped at eh first door.

Inside was a man whose face was pale blue. His crime was the overthrowing of the Twili Government. His name was Zant, Ghirahim thought, but he was not the prisoner he was wishing to free. He went past the next two cells. One held the Demon King Malladus. The second held the Dark Lord Ganondorf. Each cell had its own attributes to hold these men in place. And neither of them had Ghirahim's magic. It would be a while if they ever broke free.

Then he came to the cell which held his prisoner. It hung on the wall, as if it were a painting. "Such fools," he said. "They should treat this mask with some respect at least." He laugh as he teleported in, and walked up to it.

The mask was made out of wood with two horns sticking out of its head. Its eyes were the focal point, deep and evil as if they were really the eyes of an evil being. Ghirahim took the mask off the wall and then with a snap of his fingers they were at the port town of Zora Cape, a small fishing village.

"Well now, we best be going my friend," he said, hiding the mask under his cloak. "Soon you and I will rule this world my friend." And then Ghirahim started to laugh. Thunder boom over head and lighting flashed. The villagers ran inside to avoid getting wet. But none of them noticed the escaped prisoner laughing at the sky.

" Yes soon we will….my friend….Majora…."


	7. Chapter 6

A Link to the Future

Chapter 6

"So, this car had the spirit of Epona in it?" Link asked. The Sages were getting all the final preparations in hand for his trip to the Desert Colossus and Saria had told him that the horse of the hero's, Epona, spirit was in the Ferrari he had just got from them.

"Yes the car contains the spirit of the faithful horse," she replied.

"So, then the car is a soul seeker like me?" Link asked.

"No brother," Darunia said. "Animal souls are easier to manipulate than the soul of a human or god."

"So god souls can be controlled too?"

"Rarely," said Rauru, who had just closed the trunk, "But it had happened in the past."

"Come on!" said Farore from the shotgun seat. "This drive will take forever!"

"She seemed a lot nicer from the discretion in the book you gave me," Link said.

Rauru gave a loud laugh and turned to reveal a figure behind him. It was a man that had a huge sack on his back with many different masks hanging on the sides.

"Maske here will help you sneak through the days of school that you will miss."

The man took a black mask off his pack and pressed it into Link's face. It felt like a vacuum was on his face, but when the man took it off it looked just like him.

"He'll take care of the rest," said Saria. "Now it is time for you to leave."

Link climbed into the driver's seat and turned the keys. Suddenly a logo appeared on the screen in-between the driver and the shotgun seat. It said, Tingle Navigation Systems. "Please pick your destination Mr. Fairy!" said a voice on the other end; it sounded a bit too enthusiastic for Link's taste. Rauru kneeled down and stuck his head next to Link's.

"Since you are a soul seeker you must be careful. Many different creatures have been freed from the Deity Realm and they will want to kill you. Some are friends from different hero's past though. If you see them, the Triforce will transform you into that hero for a short time. Always be aware of this."

"Right!" Link said and pressed on the gas. The car shot down the street and into the distance.

Ghirahim paced across the cave floor. It had been two weeks since he had broken out of Golgutha and still he had not gathered all his followers. About 15 of them had shown up but where were the other 45? Had not the news of him breaking out reached anyone yet? His eyes fell to the town of Rauto that lay in the valley below the cave. He snapped his fingers and a long broadsword appeared in his hand.

Perhaps he would have to kill a few people before they knew he was out…..

"So how far now Tingle?" Link asked. It turned out that the green fairy man was the voice on the other end of the TPS navigation system.

"About 2 more hours Mr. Fairy!" Tingle replied. Farore let out a moan.

"Shut that stupid thing up!" she said.

Link turned the volume knob down a bit and turn to the goddess.

"Why are you so grumpy? The guide book didn't say you were like this."

Farore looked out the window. "Look, I apologize for being somewhat of a stick in the mud, but its just some things have been happening and, well lets just say that my sisters aren't being best friends right now. And having to deal with them for days is just something that isn't good for my head. Anyway there, I said. Keep driving."

Link turned his eyes back to the stretch of road in front of them and pressed the gas down harder.

Ghirahim sheathed his sword and surveyed the landscape. Humming to himself he turned and headed down the road out of the village.

Later, some travelers would come across the small town of Rauto and find the dead bodies. Hundreds of them. All of them slit in the throat. No survivors. The next day, the biggest story everyone was talking about was the escape of the Demon Lord Ghirahim from the island prison of Golgutha. Soon most of his followers caught wind of it. They went in search of their master.

Ghirahim had left the small mountain cave; it had become too damp for his taste. All he took with him was a mask and his cloak.

Link woke up. He had just had a dream of hundreds of people being killed. All of them crying out in pain as one man used his sword to slit their throat. He turned to Farore, who he had given the wheel, and told her about the dream.

"Ghirahim," she spat the name out as if it where poison. "Why of all the people on that God forsaken island did he have to be the one to escape?"

"Who?" Link asked. "I couldn't hear you over the motorcycles!"

"What motor…?" Farore looked in the review mirror and cursed. About 15 black Harley Davidson motorcycles were speeding their way up, getting closer with every second.

"Are they carrying? Bows?" Link asked

"I hope you know how to use your sword well. It's that damn King Bulbin and his gang again." Farore said and turned the car towards the enemy.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Bulbin's didn't seem to mind playing chicken with the car. In fact, they increased the speed of their motorcycles and went at the car straight on. In the end, Farore did a quick side turn to avoid them, but one of the motorcycles hit the car on its side and flipped over the top.

"Come on!" Link said. "The paint job Farore! The paint job!"

"Who cares!" she replied. "More staying alive, less wining!"

The Bulbins turned around and revved their engines in a taunting manner. It may have been Link but the car seemed to become agitated with the taunting. "Is the car getting…..pissed off?"

"You could say that," said Farore. "Right now though, it seems we have some company."

Link looked out the window. The biggest and fattest man he had ever seen was walking towards them. He had a shade of green on his face, but he didn't look sick to Link. He had a hug baseball bat swung over his shoulders and some of the ugliest looking teeth.

"Well, go meet the King," Farore said shoving Link out of the car. The door slammed behind him and locked.

"Wait! You're a goddess, why don't fight him?"

There was no reply from the car, so with a big sigh Link started the long walk towards the fat man. When he got to him, the man swung his hand out and looked at Link.

"_A handshake_?" Link thought to himself as he stretched out his hand towards the man's. The man then took his hand and threw Link over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Link cried as the pain began to set in. He turned to see the fat dude smiling. "You will be easier to kill then the rest!" he said with a laugh. He threw a coin into the air; Link just caught a glimpse of it. On one side it had the Triforce on it and on the other it had a mask on the end. When the coin hit the ground it landed on the Triforce side and the man seemed to be mad.

"it always lands on that side!" he said. The coin then exploded and a shower of gold sparks fell from the sky. Where the sparks landed the ground turned golden. The man held up a horn that he then blew into. His body began to glow and Link turned his eyes away.

When he looked back, the man was replaced with the biggest Bulbin Link had ever see. Even though he hadn't seen many. This one had battle armor on and the baseball bat was replaced with a giant two handed axe. For some reason Link knew his name. King Bulbin.

"Well?" the king asked. "Will I attack first?"

"No way fat ass!" Link said and slapped the Triforce on his hand. He could feel the power of the Hero of Time flow threw his body. He drew the Master Sword out of it sheath and slipped the Hylain Shield off his back into his right hand.

Kind Bulbin swung his axe and Link raised his shield to deflect it. He heard the clang of the two metals meeting but also a huge pain in arm. The axe had somewhat still done its job. His right arm hung useless at his side. He jumped to the left and avoided another blow from it and brought the blade of evils bane up and slashed the King's back. He roared and swung the axe, which to Link's thanks flew over his head. He rolled in-between the King's legs and brought the sword up again. The roar confirmed another hit, but King Bulbin had learned his lesson. He brought down behind his back and Link felt a wild fire of pain explode down his back. The chain mail he wore under the tunic had stopped some of the blow but he was stuck in the current position.

"So long little man!" King Bulbin said as he swung the axe downwards waiting for the crunch.

Suddenly the Triforce on Link's hand flashed and a golden bubble surrounded him. He heard a shatter and turned his head to see the axe break into a million tiny pieces. King Bulbin let a roar of anger and started to punch the sphere, but to no avail.

Once again the Triforce flashed and continued to glow. Link slowly raised his pointer finger and pressed it down on the seal.

A huge flash lit up his eyes and suddenly he was falling threw a thick fog. As he fell, scenes of a hero in green flashed by. The hero fighting a huge spider coated in armor. A small imp…. Midna, and then the hero crossing blades with a dark warlord with a white crack in the middle of his armor.

He opened his eyes, realizing that the pain in his back was gone. He stood up and drew his sword and shield, turning to face the defenseless King.

"You!" he roared and threw a punch at Link who lazily raised his shield to block it. "Not you again hero! I refuse to lose to one anymore!"

Link rolled around the king a brought up his sword and slammed the butt of it into the king's temple. King Bulbin moaned and fell to the ground. The hero back flipped away and preformed a fancy sheathing technique.

"You lost again King Bulbin," he said.

"Once more to the Hero of Twilight!"


	9. Chapter 8

A Link to the Future

Chapter 8

"So this is it," Link said as he looked up at the huge rock face that towered over him.

Farore shut the car door and walked up to him. "Yep, this is the Desert Colossus. Are you impressed?"

Link stood speechless. How could this huge rock be sitting in the desert and not a single human knew about it?

It wasn't a normal rock at all. Glowing ruins flowed up the side of it and stopped in one central area, a pulsing green orb that sat on a golden pedestal.

It had been a three hour drive from the battle with King Bulbin to hear, which for the most part was uneventful, besides the part where Farore tried to order some burgers from a trash can.

"Well?" Farore had made here way up to the pedestal and was motioning for Link to follow. When he joined her, she then continued.

"This is the entrance to the Spirit Realm, where Hyrule has existed for the past two thousand years. The rock itself is built out of the same material as the Mirror of Twilight and cannot be destroyed by any weapon ever made by man. Speaking of man, an illusion covers it so no human can see it as well."

"So, what now?" Link asked walking back to the car. "It's still like ten minutes away, so let's go!"

"I'll walk," Farore said and turned around towards the Colossus.

Link climbed into the driver's seat and smashed his foot on the gas. He laughed to himself as he sped past Farore and locked his view on the hug stone monument in front of him.

As Link pulled up to the Colossus, he wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. How had Farore beaten him? There the goddess was standing right at the doorway and looking back at him, as if it had taken him hours to get here!

"Took you long enough," she said as he fell in line behind her. Slowly she raised her hand and placed it on the stone door. Sweat formed on the crest of her head as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She let out a gasp and stepped away from the stone and fell to her knees.

"Damn it!" she yelled and tried to steady herself. "They haven't removed it yet." She turned away and walked back towards the car.

Link took a look at where she had placed her hand. Slowly he put his hand up and closed his eyes. In his mind's eye he saw himself dressed as the Hero of Time, facing a skeleton warrior with a huge broadsword.

"Why do you wish to pass?" it asked in an overpowering voice.

"To free this realm of a tyrant," Link replied. He did not know why he said this. It felt as if the real Hero was speaking threw him.

'Then you shall," said the knight and slammed his sword into the ground.

Link opened his eyes and jumped back. The doors where slowly opening, to reveal a road that lead up to a huge castle. Beyond the castle was darkness, darker then a painting canvas with black all over it.

Farore came up behind him and dropped what she had been carrying back from the car.

"How…how….. Only a…. god….. can…."

Link walked slowly back to the car and got in. He drove up to Farore and opened the passenger side. Slowly she climbing in, and up until the castle came into view she stayed in the same state of shock, slowly returning to her normal cheerful self.

"Well, good thing you got that door open. I was going to try opening it with the old illegal candle dance, but that requires us to have body paint and nothing else on."

Link felt his face become beet red and slammed his foot down, the car speeding into the light of the castle door.

When the light went and away and his vision came back Link was no longer sitting in the Ferrari. He was on a brown horse with Farore holding onto his sides. Another thing was he was wearing the Hero's Tunic with his sword and shield on his back. A vast valley laid before them, and a small city was on the horizon.

"That is Hyrule Castle Town Link," she said.

"Welcome to the Spirit Realm."


	10. Chapter 9

A Link to the Future

Chapter 9

It had taken them about an hour to reach Castle Town. To Link's surprise it seemed to him that Epona in her horse form was as fast as in her Ferrari form. He was glad for this because by his guess, her speed had shaved off about two hours from the trip.

The streets where over-flowing with people of all sorts of nationality. Some Hylain, some Goron, and also Zora, Gerudo, and even some Moblins. According to Farore the Moblins were sell-swords, a fancy name for fighters that would kill for whoever had the most Rupees'.

"The government is in no way short in tax Rupee's," she said with a quick roll of her eyes. "It's really the grace of the Goddesses that these poor people are not taxed to death."

"_The city in no way was short in its shops as well_," noted Link. Almost every building on either side of them was a shop for, food, potions, and weapons. Farore had also warned him not to set foot into any of the shops in the East side of town unless he wanted to walk out penniless.

In time they reached the main square. It made East Castle Town look like an open field. There was no room for Epona to even take a step, so they had to dismount her and continue on foot.

"What is with all these people?" Link said out loud. "In the guide book it said Castle Town was a moderately sized city, not Manhattan!"

Well, that Castle Town lived over 2,000 years ago," Farore replied. "The city has grown since then, adding new housing districts about every two years."

Link let out a laugh. "There is no way that many people live in this place. It's not possible!"

Farore turned and looking him in the eye. "Where do you think all the war refugees go when Hyrule fights Ganondorf and other enemies? They all come here, since it is the safest place around! And they never leave and have kids, so yes Hero! WAY! There are that many people here." She turned and walked towards a map shop and entered.

Link was surprised. Why had she sounded so…sorry? The Farore he had known was cold hearted. There was no way that she would feel sorry of refuges.

Farore emerged from the shop and tossed a map to him. "This way," she said, back to her normal self, tugging him towards an inn.

"One room for the night," she said, tossing the women behind the desk an orange Rupee. The woman took it like a hungry child and tossed her a room key. Number 13. "_Lucky!_" Link thought to himself as Farore closed the door. She laid the map open on the table.

"This is Castle Town and Hyrule Castle," she said pointing to a black dot on the map. The map was all in Hylain, so Link could not read it.

"We must travel to Era," she continued tracing an invisible line from Castle Town to a star on the far side of the map. "It we leave tomorrow at dawn we should get there in six or seven days with Epona's speed."

"SIX OR SEVEN!" Link shouted. "But why even go there? I thought Castle Town was the capital. What's Era anyway?"

"Era is the capital, stupid! The Spirit Realm is far bigger then the old Hyrule. Castle Town is just one of the main cities. Era is the city that holds the 5 Elders of the Spirit, the supreme rulers of the realm. The only rulers higher then them are the Goddesses, so me I guess. Anyway, that is where the True Gate is. So tomorrow we leave. Get some sleep."

Link looked around. There was only one bed in the room. "Uh... Farore?"

"The floor," she said as the bathroom door closed he heard the rush of water. "_They have showers?_" he thought taking off the tunic and chain mail. He took one pillow from the bed and the top sheet, making a bed of sorts on the hard oak floor.

When Farore came out, her green hair fell past her shoulders, the water droplets shining in the candle light. For a second Link was awe struck. But only for a second.

"Night," she said, turning to blow out the candle. Link gave no reply.


	11. Chapter 10

A Link to the Future

Chapter 10

Link and Farore set out early the next morning. The inn had not started to serve breakfast yet, so they had left a few Rupees' on a fruit stand and took what they would need. Only two guards where standing at the gate, one of them asleep.

"Why do they have so few guards on duty in this big of a city?" Link asked once they were out of ear shot and at the shore of the vast field.

"Most of the surrounding lands in the Spirit Realm have sworn a pact of peace, so there is no need to have that many men to fight. But that also has an impact of how many shops open in the city. Since they can't fight, the men open shops like the ones we saw yesterday and today."

They exchanged bits and pieces of what could be called a conversation for about the first two hours of riding. Link asked about the Spirit Realm and Farore answered his questions. Only the question of why she couldn't open the door into it was shot down.

"You don't need to know about that. I have no idea anyway, maybe it was broken or something like that."

But Link didn't buy it. If he could've opened it, then it wasn't broken. Something was trying to keep Farore out of here…..

At noon they stopped to give Epona a rest, even though she didn't need it. Farore made a hastily prepared sandwich of tomatoes and ham, while Link was just fine with the M&M's that had stayed in his pocket from New York.

"In about an hour or two we should reach Lake Hylia," Farore said, swinging herself back onto Epona. "We'll spend the night at a resort there and then leave again in the morning. How many Rupees' do you have left?"

Link checked his wallet. "About 400 left maybe 420…."

"Good, then we could catch the ship that leaves from Hylia City and take that to Era." She jumped back Epona and waited for him to finish the candy.

The man cried out as the sword point was shoved threw his chest and pulled out again. Falling to the ground, his chest was soon covered in crimson.

Ghirahim turned a cut down the man's partner, who unsuccessfully had tried to sneak up from behind. The air was covered in red, the droplets of blood falling to ground as if they were raindrops from the sky. Hearing the sound a sword being pulled from its scabbard, he turned to parry the guard's blade.

Cursing, he teleported away, as three more guards decided to join the melee. If they would swarm him they would give them a run for their Rupees'. In a quick flash two of them dropped dead, while the other two backed away. A quick slash and those two fell as well.

"Master," a voice behind him called. It was Tranm, he second in command. The two had met in a bazaar some years ago and had a dispute over the price of a dagger. Tranm had paid with is arm, but was so thrilled to see such power, had aided Ghirahim by killing everyone else in the bazaar.

"What," Ghirahim spat back at him. The town had fallen fast then he would have wished. He still had a taste for blood.

"There is no one else left my lord. Everyone is dead."

"Pity," he replied sheathing his sword. "I had hoped for more of a fight." Turning he began to walk down the road to the main gate. "Burn it," he said and walked out.

Tranm pulled out torch and tossed it into a pile of old hay. "With pleasure."

The smoke could be seen from over three miles away. When Link and Farore got to Hylia City, all that was left was a couple of walls and the city cathedral.

"Who could have done this?" Farore said as she walked over a burned wood beam. The smell was everywhere, in the house, on the street, all around. Death. This had not been an attack. It had been a slaughter.

"Is must have happened about an hour ago," Link said, picking up some of the ash. It was still warm to the touch. "By the foot prints I would say maybe 50 or so. Definitely not an army. Just a band of free riders.

Farore said nothing in reply. Instead she walked into the cathedral. Link followed. Inside there was nothing. The pews had been burned and tossed about, the once beautiful glass mosaics shattered. At the front stood the three broken statues of the Goddesses. Din's arms had been broken off, the top half of Nayru was gone, and Farore's face had been shaved off.

"How dare they!" she said. "What did the people of this city do to them?"

Link could not think of a reply. His eyes were fixed on the horizon to the west. A cloud of smoke and dust was rising. "Farore," he said. "I think they're coming back."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Watch it!" whispered Farore as quietly as she could.

"Sorry," replied Link. "I didn't see your foot there."

The two of them had been hiding in an old stone crypt deep in the cathedral once they saw the bandits where returning. The tomb had been a tight fit, but it was worth no being found. Still, he wished there had been a more comfortable place to hide.

"I think it safe now," she whispered, moving towards the metal door. Slowly she pushed it open, careful not to make the rusted metal hinges moan.

"The coast is clear!" she said and jumped down onto the old stone floor. Link followed out and took out his lantern to light up the room.

There where many more crypts then just the one they had been hiding in. Some where covered in gold while others where just made out of old, rotting wood. A tunnel at the end of the hallway went deeper into the ground.

"Well, it looks like we won't be taking a boat of this town," Farore said. She started to head down the hall, the dark beginning to close around her.

"Wait!" Link shouted running after her. Soon even his lantern wasn't enough light to see in front of his own face. There were no stairs, just the hallway going down and down…

Suddenly he was in a huge open cavern. Torches lined the walls and a single pathway that hung over empty space lead to a platform in the middle of the room. Farore stood on it.

"Farore," Link said as he took a step towards her. He looked uncertainly at the small stone path. It looked as if it had seen better days. He place he left foot on it…..

Suddenly a roar filled the cavern. The pathway fell from beneath him, tumbling into the abyss. Link did a back step quickly and rolled away from the hole.

Farore seemed unchanged. She still stood in the middle of the platform, but her eyes…..where red!

Link drew his sword. "Farore…."

Her head jerked up. "Silence hero!" she said, but some how her voice sounded more masculine. "Test your skills against me!" Slowly she floated into the air and summoned a ball of black flame.

Link back flipped away as the flame slammed into the ground. Where he had been standing erupted into flames and fell into the pit.

"Farore! It's me!" he yelled, dodging another blast. "What is the matter with you?"

Farore didn't say a word. This time instead of a mass of black flame, she summoned a whip, burning with the same black flame. She brought it over her head and slammed it into the ground.

This time more then some of the platform he was one shattered. The shock wave from the blast brought most of the fragile stone down. Link fell, down into the abyss. He pulled a clawshot out of his pack and fired it at the ceiling. It stuck and pulled him up.

Farore swung the whip around this time and swung it at him. He dropped and clawshoted again this time right above her platform. Dropping, he swung his sword from above his head and brought it down.

His blade met another. Farore had switched her whip for a broad sword and had parried his attack. Rolling away he released his boomerang and watched hopelessly has it was cut in two by her sword. He lit a bomb and rolled it at her, and rolled around to her back, bringing the sword up with him.

Again she parried, but this time her swing found its mark. Link cried out as blood flowed from the diagonal cut across his chest.

"It's over hero!" Farore said, raising the sword above her head. But stepped back when she saw the light.

Link's Triforce was glowing, but not gold this time. A pure white light erupted from the symbol for the Royal House. Link looked at Farore and then cried out as the white light erupted from his eyes and mouth. Then everything went black.

A white figure rose from the place Link had once lay. He looked just like him, except his hair had changed from a blond to white as snow. His eyes didn't have any pupils; just empty white pools lay in his sockets. Tattoos lay under his eyes and on his back rested a huge great sword. It had two blades that crossed in the middle, one green and one blue. He didn't speak a word.

"I did not except the boy to be in possession of your soul," Farore said. "But, even your skills are weak in the hands of child like him."

"He isn't here," the man replied and swung his sword of hit back. In one flowing motion he cut Farore in half. A huge explosion of the black flame filled the space she had been. When it cleared, Farore stood there once more, but without the red eyes.

The man slide the sword back into the sheath. Then in another explosion of white light Link was back in his place.

He and Farore lay there for some time….


	13. Chapter 12

A Link to the Future

Chapter 12

"Wake up Link!"

"Uggggggg…."

"Come on! Get up!"

Slowly his eyes opened. Farore was standing on top of him. She was holding a wet cloth on his forehead.

"What happened?" he asked, slowly rising to his feet.

"I don't know. When I woke up, you were just laying there."

The Farore with red eyes flashed in Link's head. He shook the image from his head. It would be better that Farore didn't know what had happened.

"Well, its good thing we're still alive!" she said. "It looks like an earthquake hit this place!" She pointed at the broken walkway and the ceiling.

"Yes, it does," he replied as the image of Farore returned to his head. He walked over to a pedestal in the middle. It was just a smooth stone tablet with the carving of a mask in the middle. It looked just like the one on the gold coin that King Bulbin had used before their battle.

"What mask is this?" Link asked. Farore came up behind him and looked at it. Her eyes turned dark.

"That is Majora's Mask, a dark tool used for hexing rituals by a long dead tribe. The demon Majora was trapped inside it before the Hero of Time killed the demon inside the Moon of Termina. If that mark is here then we should leave this place. It is used to symbolize a trap or a place of dark magic." She turned looking around for an exit. "It looks like the only way is up," she said pointing to an opening in the ceiling.

"How do we get up there?" Link asked. Farore took his hand and suddenly a gust of wind pushed them up. The wind carried them through the hole in the ceiling and placed them on a roof of one of the ruined buildings in the town. Link looked at Farore wish astonishment on his face.

"I'm the goddess of the wind to Link. It not impossible to fly, you know." She jumped down and gave a sharp whistle. Epona appeared around the corner and stopped in front of her. "We'll have to head for Kakariko Village! We can spend the night there and head for Era in the morning."

"Fine," he said, jumping down after on to his horse. With a sharp kick he and Farore were off again.

The cave was dark, almost with no light at all except for a single torch on a wall. Ghirahim sat in front of the mask, starring into its endless eyes.

"We failed toady," he said. "We should have killed them, they may know too much."

The mask did not respond. It lay on the ground and did not stir…..

Ghirahim rose and left. It was better to leave when his master was angry.

Exiting the cave, he walked to his tent at the center of the camp. To the best of count, he now had at least 500 men. It was a fair number, but not enough to take Era by force. He would need at least 500 more to take down one of the Five Blades, the head guards of the city.

He entered his tent and sat in the throne of bones. Each bone had been bleached as well as cleaned. Everyday he added more to the pile. No one else was in the room. He drew sword and looked into the black metal. He saw his reflection, not a single flaw in his face. It was something he was proud of, having not received a wound in battle since he started to kill.

"Master!" a voice shouted from outside the tent. "The mask is speaking!"

Ghirahim jumped from the throne and teleported from the tent to the cave. The mask had risen into the air and the eyes were glowing. A dead voice rose from it, with a deep guttural sound.

"_Death….. Blood….Hero….Green…..Deity…_" it said. Then suddenly flames came from its eyes and seemed to engulf the room. Ghirahim teleported away and walked back towards the mask when it was done. A single crystal hovered in front of it with a black sphere inside. The mask fell to the ground and the light from the eyes went out.

Ghirahim took the sphere in his hand and tossed it in the air. "If this is what I think it is…." he said, "Then that hero has no chance!" He raised his head to the roof of the cave and laughed. He could be heard from the other side of the camp.

At dawn they packed up and left heading for Kakariko….

The ride hadn't been has long as Link had thought. It had been hard on his rear after going across the Hylain Falls, a huge waterfall he hadn't even read about in the guide. When they reached Kakariko Village, he thought it was an understatement to call it a village. It was almost as big has Castle Town itself and was surround by huge stone walls. After the drawbridge was raised for them, they found an inn and went exploring.

After spending an hour in the shopping district and another in the market district, they found the main square. In the center was the well, known to be the house of the demon Bongo Bongo, which the Hero of Time had slayed in the Shadow Temple.

"Well, that should stir some of his memories," Farore said, tapping Link on the side of his head.

"Stop it!" he said. In fact, she was right. His head was pounding with images of the battle. A handless body, a huge red eye, and a huge bongo drum. He shook them from his mind. Curious, he took a look down the well. It seemed to go down for a long time.

"Does it still bring water to the city?" he asked Farore. She shook he head in response.

"They get their water from the lake," she said turning her head towards a cart selling jewelry.

When they were done, they headed back to the inn. Link made sure he was the first to the bed so he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. Farore took her shower, while Link took of his tunic. He had begun to get hot in it and was becoming uncomfortable.

When Farore came out, she looked at Link.  
>"Your turn for the floor," he said smiling.<p>

She ignored him and slipped into the bed with him. Link felt his face begin to get red. "Farore," he said.

"Look, you either sleep with me in the bed or on the floor."

Grumbling, Link took a pillow and fell into a deep sleep on the cold, hard floor.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ghirahim placed the crystal in the palm of the scout.

"Make sure that no one sees you entering the town. Go straight to the well and drop this in. Then run like hell. Don't go back for anything if you value your life."

The man looked back at him, his eyes quivering with fear. "Yes, Lord Ghirahim," he said before he darted off toward Kakariko in the distance. Soon, the scout was just a speck on the great fields of the Spirit Realm.

Ghirahim turned back towards the camp and headed into his tent, where the mask lay. He placed his hand on it and kneeled before it.

"It is done, master."

The mask made no reply, but Ghirahim knew that Majora was pleased with him. Soon, the hero and his goddess would be a small problem in the whole scheme of things and then the Golden Rule of his master would come. No longer would he have to fear being hunted or killed for the ransom on his head. He would become the hunter and kill those who had once hunted him.

Stepping out of the tent, Ghirahim looked to the sky. The moon was being reborn, only a sliver of it could be seen.

"The birth of a new age," he whispered to himself. "And the end of an old one…"

Link woke to the sounds of men and women screaming. Opening his eyes, he saw Farore rising from her bed and looking at him.

"What's going on?" he asked, quickly pulling his tunic over his head.

"I think a part of the village has caught on fire," she replied. "I can smell the smoke from here." She tossed him his sword and shield, which he caught with both hands. "Let's check it out, hero."

When they got to the main square, the scene was a mess. Flames were shooting out of the well and all the people where running around screaming their heads off. Link turned to Farore. "Can you put the fire out with your wind magic?"

"Idiot! Air feeds a fire, and even my magic couldn't put it out. It's not a normal fire, I think it's dark magic!"

The flames did look different from the fires Link had seen in his past. They seemed to switch from red to black to green and many other colors.

Suddenly, a dark figure rose from the well and was engulfed in the flames. It jumped out, and slowly took the form of a young man in a black tunic. A sword and shield lay across his back. His face was dark and covered in soot, and his eyes were piercing red. His hair was the color of fresh snow, but the look that he gave could kill someone in an instant.

"Well, there is my target," the shadow said, slowly pulling the sword from its scabbard and slipping his shield into place. He back flipped back towards the well and pushed off it, seeming to fly for a period of time. He brought the sword forward and pointed it right at Link's face.

Link ripped his shield off his back and skidded back a few feet from the impact. He pulled his sword off his back and swung forwards in a helpless attempt to cut his adversary. He charged his blade and released a quick spin attack, but the shadow merely did a quick jump and landed behind him. Farore came at the foe with twin daggers, blocking his blade with one and using her wind power to shoot the other one out of her hand. The shadow laughed as it passed right through him and brought his sword down hard enough to snap her dagger in half. With a quick punch to the head, Farore was down and he turned his attention to Link.

"Who are you?" Link cried as their blades met in mid-air. Landing, he did another spin attack, but this time the shadow blocked it. With a flick of his wrist, Link's sword fell from his hand and clattered across the stone cobbles. Link brought his shield up in a flash to stop the next incoming attack and dodged towards his sword, which he picked up from it resting place.

"Why, you of course!" the shadow laughed as he parried Link's attack again and did a quick thrust. Link didn't raise his shield fast enough and the strike penetrated his defense. The sword left a gash in his right arm and immediately blood began to pour from the wound. He felt himself go light headed, but struggled to keep on his feet for the next attack.

"Come on! You can do better than this!" the shadow cried as he brutally kept on the assault. "If this is what the real Hero of Time was like then I can't believe that some idiot would lose to him! You are definitely not the same Hero I fought before!"

A blast of wind hit the shadow off his feet and sent him crashing through one of the small houses that decorated the square. Farore had come to and was pissed off.

"Dark Link!" she yelled as she summoned a spear and shield from the wind itself. The spear was decorated with images of heroes past fighting huge monsters. With a quick spin, she threw the spear into the rubble where the shadow had fallen. A sickening splat came from the stones and a groan was heard. Farore turned to Link. "I had a feeling he would be too tough for you. Even the real Hero of Time had a challenge with Dark Link."

"With me?" a voice said. Farore looked up and let out a scream. The spear had not killed Dark Link, but rather it had just gone straight through his head! It still hung there in place of his right eye.

"No way!" Farore said and he took a step towards her. He still had his sword, and was raising it to finish her. Link jumped in front of him and raised his shield.

"If you touch her," he warned, "You won't live to see tomorrow's sun."

Dark Link laughed. "What makes you think I like the sun?" he said as he pulled the spear out. The flesh around the wound healed and soon it looked as if it had never been scratched. "Now," he said, "_You_ move if _you_want to see tomorrow's sun!"

Link swung his sword under the shadow's shield and felt the blade slice through his torso. As his body separated in two, the shadow gave a sharp laugh. Black tentacles rose from his stump and connected to his hips, making him whole once again.

"I told you, I cannot die!" he yelled and brought his sword down. But on the down swing it vanished from his hand. "What the-" he said and then saw Farore.

She was holding a glass crystal in her hand, shining like a flashlight in a dark room. "Nooooooooo!" Dark Link yelled as he vanished, his body dissolving into small black particles. The crystal in Farore's hand now had a small black sphere inside of it.

"Well, that took care of him!" she said triumphantly, as she tossed the crystal side to side. "What should we do with it?"

Link sheathed his sword and held his hand out. "Give it to me." Farore handed it over and watched as the hero smashed the crystal into the ground. "I never want to see him again."

Farore nodded and headed over to the injured townspeople, who had watched the whole battle in awe. "Has he…..returned?" an old woman asked the goddess as her wound was tended to. "The hero has returned?"

Farore smiled and went over to the next, an injured child.

"In a way," she said. "In some ways he has…."

No one noticed the crystal reform and roll down a sewer drain.

A/N Beta read by Mooncinder


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The townsfolk waved and cheered as Link and Farore departed on Epona.

"May peace follow you, Hero!" many cheered, and cheered louder when Link turned around to wave back. Soon, Kakariko was just a dot in the distance as Epona galloped along to the capital city.

"How long till we get to Era?" Link asked. He was letting Farore lead Epona, seeing as he didn't know the vast land of the Spirit Realm yet. Hopefully, it wouldn't be that long…

"Two days at best," she replied. "I got word that the Bridge of Era is under repairs so that means that we have to ride around the Great River Hylia and then back north to Era."

Link moaned out loud. "Two days! Isn't there a short cut or something? I want to get there and get this over with!"

"We could try the Death Mountain Pass," Farore said with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Oh no you don't!" Link said, grabbing the reins from the goddess. "That sounds like the last place I want to head now. We can just take the long way."

Farore snatched the reins back. "Or we could cut our journey in half _Hero_. Really, I'm a goddess and you're in control of two of the hero's of legends souls. Who could overpower us?"

Ghirahim pulled his faced out from the stream. He chuckled after hearing the goddess' comment about defeat. He pulled his tunic over his head and placed his sword at his side.

"Who could overpower goddess?" he said, snapping his fingers to teleport.

"I can."

As Epona raced across the grasslands towards the Death Mountain Pass, Link decided to pull out his guide to Hyrule and read some more. He looked to the index to find what he was looking for and started to read.

Majora's Mask: A mask of great evil that was slayed by the Hero of Time after his adventure in the land of Termina. While the demon was known as "undefeatable" the hero defeated it with the help of the Fierce Deity, another mask of great power. Researchers believe that there is a connection between the two masks.

Link flipped to the second section he wished to read.

Demon Lord Ghirahim: A demon lord who served the Demon King Demise, defeated by the first hero of the sky, or the Skychild. It is unknown if Ghirahim survived the battle between Demise and the hero. He is known for his lust for battle and lack of mercy.

Link closed the book and looked out on the landscape. Hyrule was such a beautiful land, but so much war and death plagued the land. He hoped that one day it would find the peace it deserved.

The small jingle of a bell sounded in the air. Link looked around to see what had caused it. They had nothing with bells on it if he remembered correctly.

Then he heard it. The sound of metal slicing through the air behind him. He shoved Farore and himself off Epona and rolled away from the villain that had just appeared behind them.

"Very good hero!" said Ghirahim as he laughed loudly. He placed the point of his blade in the ground, as if he was using a cane.

"What do you want?" Link growled, drawing his sword and shield. He rose to his feet and took his fighting stance.

"Well, isn't that a silly question. I want you dead of course, and I also want that little goddess of yours locked away were she can't cause me any harm," said the demon lord and he took a step towards the hero. "Is that to much to ask? You two have only been in the Spirit Realm for less than a week and already you've caused too much trouble for my plans. It's a very delicate plan you see, and it doesn't room for you two in it."

Link charged the demon lord and swung his sword down, only to have it met by the black blade. He parried and swung again, but was blocked once more.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and suddenly the air was filled with small daggers, each one targeting Link. He shield blocked most of them, but some found their mark, piercing his tunic and chainmail.

"You have no skill," laughed Ghirahim as his next swing found Link. "Even the Skychild had more skill than this at his weakest!" He kicked Link's legs out from under him and placed the sword on his neck. "And it looks like you're out of the picture!"

Suddenly, Ghirahim grunted as Farore slammed her spear into his back. He rolled away and snapped his fingers. A second sword appeared in his left hand.

"Unfair Miss Farore," he said as he spit blood from his mouth. "You shall pay for this once my master rules the Spirit Realm! He will banish both of you out and you'll be left to live in the….." A small smile crept onto his face.

"Or I could do that!" Ghirahim yelled as he removed the blue crystal earring from his ear and tossed it towards their feet, or in Link's case, bleeding side. The crystal shattered and the small shards covered both the goddess and the hero. As each shard touched them, they started to disappear from the realm, as if they were disappearing behind a mist curtain.

"Don't leave so soon hero," sung Ghirahim in a happy voice. "There's still one thing I need from you." He placed his hand on Link's and muttered a spell. Suddenly, there was a burning pain in Link's chest, as if a burning poker was being pushed into his skin. He screamed in pain as it spread all across his body.

"Link!" yelled Farore, but there was nothing she could do. She disappeared in the next second.

"Oh I'm sorry," said the demon lord, "I forget to tell you it would hurt a bit. But it's all done now, see?" He reached out and pulled a blue handle that was emerging from Link's chest. In one swift motion, Ghirahim pulled the Master Sword out of the hero's chest and watched as the other two disappeared in the mist.

"That's that!" he said cheerfully and tossed the sword of legend in the air. He snapped his fingers and teleported away.

When the mist vanished in a gust of wind, Farore opened her eyes. All around her was open desert, nothing for miles to see. The heat was already getting to her, a drop of sweat forming on her forehead.

She waited for Link to appear. She stared at the ground at her feet, cracked and hard. But the hero did not appear.

"Link?" she called out. Nobody answered her calls.

"LINK!"

Slowly his eyes opened. The sun's light forced them close again. He brought his hand up to shade them, and looked once again.

He was in water. Floating on top like a dead fish. His tunic was soaked through.

He felt the pain. Looking down at his chest he saw the blood, feeling it flow out of him every second. How long had he been here? Where was here?

He tried to get into a swimming position. Looking around, he saw to his relief that there was a city in the distance. Several large skyscrapers rose up, but they weren't New York's.

He heard the wind rush from behind him. A green frog on a cloud looked him straight in the eye.

"Is this heaven?" he asked in a drawn out voice.

The frog gave a loud laugh. He smiled and flew behind Link.

"Oh no hero! This is the Goddess Farore's city, the Windy City! This is Chicago!"


End file.
